rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo
The History of Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. History 'The Gonzo Family' Aztarwyn was born in Year 99 of the Fifth Age, though, very long before this, the Gonzo Family was created, which plays a huge role in Aztarwyn's life. When Mahjarrat entered the realm of Gielinor, Arrondal Gonzo brought with him the legendary Sword of Gonzo, which is a sword made of Freneskae Metal. This sword is used by Aztarwyn today. Then, the beginnings of the Gonzo Family originated with the betrayal of Zamorak, Arrondal had sworn loyalty to Zamorak. In a battle with the Zarosian Loyalists, after much killing, Arrondal had begun to battle with another powerful Mahjarrat, Nathan Nekai. The two fought, and their duel ended in a draw. The two then began to recruit other Mahjarrat to their cause, the cause to destroy the other. This sparked the Gonzo and Nekai families, and the war between them. This war plays a huge role in Aztarwyn's life as well, as when he was young, he took part in this war. 'The Birth of Aztarwyn' Year 96 of the Fifth Age, Glaiwyn Gonzo was in labor on Ice Mountain, when she was 32. She was pregnant with the baby Aztarwyn. It is said that Aztarwyn's father, who is believed to be Zephon Gonzo, was last seen on Ice Mountain, when the baby was born. She had given birth to him, and shortly after, the father went missing. In honor of the father, he was named Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. Arrondal Gonzo, the original Gonzo Mahjarrat, decided he would raise the boy. The mother died of the old age of 64. As time passed on, Aztarwyn became stronger - The most powerful Gonzo to live. Many of the family saw that Aztarwyn could have possibly been the true son of Zamorak - But either way, they saw the birth at Ice Mountain, which is right next to the Monastery, as a big fuck you to Saradomin. 'History in Short' Considering with Aztarwyn's age, he has a very. Very. Long history. Though, I don't feel like writing so much about it that it takes up over 9000 minutes to read. When Aztarwyn was able to walk, and hold a sword, he began his training from Arrondal Gonzo. The hard-core training led Aztarwyn to be the youngest Gonzo to possess the power of a normal Human Gonzo at the age of 17. He then took more advanced training, and by 21, he was ready for battle. Soon after he was ready, he went into a huge battle against the Nekai with his fellow Gonzos. He was the hero of the battle, and helped his men prevail over the Nekai, which the Gonzos praised him for a very short while, for he had not proven his true strength yet. One battle was not enough to win over the entire family, though it did help. M0ar history l8r. Appearance Coming soon. Trivia Aztarwyn is the oldest character that the user Aztarwyn has ever had. Aztarwyn is the second character that Aztarwyn has ever used. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Antagonist